Scorch Trials and Death Cure
by Wild21
Summary: Everyone knows the story but they forgot about one person. Brenda's younger sister, Thalia. She loved the Gladers, one in particular, and would give her life to help them. Her existence was kept a secret but word got out and soon everyone will know about her.
1. Break Out

**-Disclaimer-**

 **i do not own the story or the characters or the pics. Just my character, Thalia.**

"Thalia," Brenda called as the black haired girl ran past.

"They're here!" Thalia shouted back. She opened the door and crashed into the closest scientist who glared at her and looked back at the scene in front of them. An asian boy was screaming at them. Thalia pushed her way forward and went inside the chamber. Some of the boys stared at her while others watched Thomas clutch a chubby boy who looked dead. Thalia grinned and waved.

"Hi," she beamed. The woman gave her an irritable look.

"Not now, Thalia," she hissed. Thalia ignored her and stepped forward just as Thomas bust forward and attacked Gally. Thalia froze. This wasn't the Thomas she knew. The two boys fought viscously. Thalia looked at the others. They all were shocked or sad. Two boys stepped forward and pulled Thomas off Gally. One of them was asian and the other had blonde hair which was windswept to the side.

"Thomas," the blonde boy murmured.

"No!" Thomas broke free and ran to the chubby boy's body. His cries and screams were heartbreaking. Teresa put a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"I promised him!" Thomas screamed to no one. Thalia watched him, frozen in shock.

"Thomas?" She whispered. He looked up at her, his eyes wide and red, then hung his head low again, hugging the body. There was no recognition when he looked at her. Thalia couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He looked so tortured and over taken with grief. Everyone stood in silence, eyes down.

Finally, he sat back, quiet. He stood up and Teresa immediately took his hand. The woman spoke again but Thalia wasn't listening. She was caught up in her own world of terror and pain. Suddenly there was a loud commotion. Thalia whirled around and saw the group of people storm in. They wore the familiar gray clothes and held guns. They started shooting. Thalia ducked as bullets riddled the woman's body. She fell down, blood spraying everywhere. There were screams.

"Run!" A man shouted to the boys and Teresa. "Your life depends it." And he bolted out of the room. The Gladers followed immediately in a mob. Thalia was pushed and kicked to the side. She gasped in pain.

"Don't go," she struggled to her feet and followed them. There were more gun shots and screams. Thalia clenched her jaw and focused on her running. They ran outside and hurried into a bus. Thalia was right at the back of the group. Her heart thumped painfully as she waited anxiously to get on. Finally, she climbed up the stairs and got on the remaining seat. The bus started and drove away. Thomas was shouting something but no one moved.

Thalia looked around, frightened, and saw that she was sitting near Thomas and Teresa. The blonde boy was sitting next to her and the asian guy was across her.

"Who the shank are you?" The asian boy demanded, glaring at her. Thalia shrank back.

"You're one of those bloody Creators aren't you?" The blonde boy narrowed his eyes. Thalia stared at them, scared.

"No," she shook her head. "I work for them but that doesn't mean I did this to you-"

"Why are you here?" The asian boy interrupted.

"I don't know," Thalia felt alone and small. "I just followed you." The boy snorted.

"I don't trust you," that was all he said.

The rest of the trip was silent and gloomy. It felt like eternity for Thalia. The drive was uncomfortable and she always had to be aware to brace herself for the brakes or the turns in case she fell on someone. Especially the blonde boy. The woman next to her was explaining the Flare to Thomas and Teresa. It worried Thalia. They still hadn't gotten their memories yet.

When they finally reached the place, they had food and went to their assigned rooms. Thalia was sharing with Teresa in a separate room.

"I remember you," Teresa said as they settled into their bunk beds. Thalia was sleeping on the top.

"You do?" Thalia grinned. "Yay! Do you remember our sleepovers?" Teresa nodded slowly. Thalia felt a glimmer of hope and happiness. "Remember Rachel?"

"I think so," Teresa sounded uncertain. Thalia lay on her mattress and tried to relax. The room was silent. Her ears rang. After a few minutes, there were soft sounds of laughter from Teresa but she didn't say anything. Thalia sighed and tried to push away her thoughts. Her body felt heavy and sleep quickly overcame her.


	2. New Discoveries

A sound woke Thalia. It was a groan. She stirred. Was it Teresa? She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Who's there?" A boy demanded. Thalia jumped so hard she nearly fell over.

"Wha-" she poked her head under her bed. Her hair fell around her face leaving her neck cold and bare. She grinned as she recognized the grumpy boy.

"Aris!" She beamed. He blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He moved back towards the wall. Thalia jumped down and sat on his bed.

"Remember me? I'm Thalia," she waited for him to recognize her.

"Thalia?" He frowned.

"Yeah..." Thalia felt disappointed. He didn't remember her. Aris must have seen her disappointment because he looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, maybe after some time," he said. Thalia nodded slowly and smiled. She felt hopeful.

"Yeah," she studied him. He looked tired. Not physically but like he was tired of living his life. "What's wrong? Did something bad happen?"she asked. Pain filled his face then left. He shook his head.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he said and crawled past her. Thalia watched him stumble to the bathroom and lock the door. She grinned and got up as well. She knew Aris would remember her. They were best friends after all. As the dark haired girl walked to the door, she wondered where Rachel was. The girl had been sent with Aris. Thalia tried to open the door. It didn't move. She pulled harder. Nothing happened. There was no lock.

"Aris?" Thalia tugged at the handle.

"Y-yeah?" Aris's voice was hoarse like he had been crying.

"I can't open the door," Thalia brushed it aside. There was a pause.

"Wait," Aris opened the door and walked over to her. He didn't look at her as he tried to open the door. Thalia watched, worried. "Strange," Aris didn't look as concerned as she thought he would be. "Let's wait until they come." He sighed and went back to his bed.

"Ok..." Thalia tried again but the door didn't open. She climbed up to her bed and lay down. A thought occurred to her.

"Did you see Teresa?" She asked.

"Teresa who?" Aris repeated.

"A girl with black hair? She was supposed to be sleeping on your bed," Thalia rolled on to her side.

"I didn't see any girl when they brought me here," Aris said.

"Oh," Thalia felt worried. What had happened to her? "Maybe she left and locked the door to prank us."

"Do I know her?" Aris asked.

"Yeah," Thalia smiled at a memory of them playing together. "We were all best friends."

"Oh," Aris didn't say anything else. Thalia was disappointed, she had expected a recognition. They lay there in silence. Then Aris got up and went to the bathroom again. Suddenly there were voices.

"What the-"

"Shuck me,"

"Where's Teresa?" His voice was closer. Thalia sat up. There was a thud. "Teresa?" There was another thud.

"Try this," another boy grunted. There was a loud crash. Thalia jumped down from the bed. Another loud crash and the door broke. Thomas, Minho, and Newt rushed in.

"Hey, you should've knocked," Thalia scolded them. They stared at her in disbelief. "I could've been naked. Some people do sleep naked." Newt started flushing while Minho scowled and walked up to her.

"We ain't got time for your klunk so shut your shankin mouth." He snapped. Thalia shook her head.

"Outside the Maze, you talk to your ladies with more respect. It's almost as bad as hitting a lady. " she said. Minho flushed in anger.

"Where's Teresa?" Thomas demanded. The toilet flushed. Thomas started to go to the door but Newt held him back.

"You don't go in on a girl when she's in the bloody toilet," he told the boy.

"You have some manners," Thalia grinned at the blonde haired boy. He looked at her, surprised. The door opened and Aris came out. Thalia could basically see Thomas's heart shatter when he saw him.

"Where's Teresa?" He demanded. Aris had stopped and he was staring at the boys.

"Teresa?" Aris looked at Thalia. She shrugged.

"We didn't see her this morning," she said.

"Who are you?" Minho demanded. Aris crossed his arms and looked at them defiantly.

"Who are you?" He ignored Minho's question. Minho started for the boy.

"You listen here you shank-"

"Minho," Newt out a hand on his shoulder. Thalia liked the blonde boy. He seemed the most sensible one.

"He's Aris," Thalia said quickly. "My friend."

"Your friend?" Minho glared at her. "You replaced Thomas's girlfriend with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Thalia laughed. "He's my best friend."

"Where's Teresa?" Thomas demanded again. This time he looked at Thalia.

"I didn't see her this morning," she repeated.

"I'm sorry but I never heard of her before," Aris said.

"How did you bloody get here?" Newt asked.

"I don't know," Aris sounded frustrated and confused. "Some people."

"Some bloody people?" Newt repeated.

"They said we didn't have to worry and blah blah rescued us," Aris glared at them.

"Rescued you?" Thomas frowned.

"From what?" Minho scowled. Aris hesitated, a flash of pain crossed his face, then he said.

"The Maze."

"The bloody Maze?" Newt turned to his friends, his face pale. Sensing that things were going to get messy, Thalia walked past them. A rotting smell hit her. She gasped and gagged. Purple bloated bodies hung from the ceiling. It was hideous.

"Oh my..." She stumbled back into the room.

"We have to find Teresa!" Thomas shouted and stormed past her. Thalia looked at the others in surprise. The other boys had come in.

"Take of the bloody top beds and put them in a circle," Newt ordered as he and Minho started on Thalia's and Teresa's. Thalia stood in one corner and watched them. When they finished, she sat next to Aris who looked at her gratefully.

"So who are you?" Minho glared at Thalia. She stared at him in surprise.

"I'm Thalia, Thomas's and Aris's friend," she paused. "Also Teresa's and Rachel's. But I don't know where they are." Beside her, she felt Aris stiffen.

"We found you with the bloody Creators," Newt frowned. "You helped them build the Maze." Thalia grinned.

"Yep," and she added. "I was the one who thought about the Grievers." The boys started exclaiming in anger.

"You did what?" Minho demanded. Thalia shrank back.

"I'm sorry," she said. To her relief, Thomas came back.

"She bloody invented the Grievers," Newt told him. Thalia couldn't tell if he was angry or he was just saying that. Thomas looked at Thalia almost tiredly.

"I don't care anymore," he muttered and sat on one of the beds across her. "I just want to know where Teresa is."

"So tell us where you came from." Winston looked at Aris. He sighed.

"Fine," he sounded angry. "My memories were erased and I was thrown in a maze with a bunch of girls. I was the only boy. We escaped a few days ago and then we were rescued by these people. Happy?" He glared around the room. The Gladers had gone pale. Thalia rubbed her hands together nervously. This was going as planned but she hadn't expected to be with a bunch of angry boys when they found they were experiments.

"Girls?" Jack repeated.

"Wait," Newt looked worried. "And you know about the Grievers and the walls?" Aris nodded surprised.

"And you were in a coma and you had a note?" Minho demanded.

"How do you know this?" Aris sounded slightly scared now. The boys had started shouting and talking now.

"The Gladers are Group A and Aris is from Group B. The experiment groups." Thalia muttered.

"What?" Aris stared at her.

"Shut your bloody holes," Newt snapped. The boys quieted down.

"What did you say?" Minho glared at Thalia. Everyone was looking at her.

"There are two groups. You're Group A and Aris is from Group B," Thalia repeated.

"What else do you know?" Thomas scowled. Thalia hesitated.

"We were all friends, me, you, Aris, Teresa, and Rachel." She looked at Thomas then Aris. "All four of you can do the same thing." Aris stared at Thomas who stared back. Thalia knew they were speaking telepathically.

"What?" Newt looked at both of them. "Why are you bloody staring at each other?"

"They can speak telepathically," Thalia said.

"Speak what?" Winston frowned.

"They can speak in each others mind," Minho glared at them. Thalia watched them. Aris's face looked pained and Thomas was obviously alarmed.

"Who was killed?" Thomas asked.

"My best friend," The grief could be heard clearly in Aris's voice. Thalia froze.

"Rachel?" She whispered. Aris nodded, his eyes down. Memories of the cheerful girl ran through her mind.

"Beth was going to kill me but Rachel put herself in front of me," Aris choked.

"They did that?" Thalia felt her eyes burn with tears. She couldn't have hated WICKED more than she did now. The boys stared at her and Aris.

"How did you come here?" Newt asked. Aris said something but Thalia wasn't listening. She would never be able to see Rachel again. Rachel would never be able to tell Thalia about her experiences.

 _"Ready?" Aris asked. Rachel nodded. Thalia hugged her._

 _"I'll be watching you," she promised._

 _"You better," Rachel gave a weak smile._

 _"Don't forget me," Thalia whispered._

 _"Promise," then they left. Thalia watched them. She couldn't wait to see them again. She knew they'd all be together again. The five of them._

A sudden movement from Aris startled Thalia. She looked at him. He was trying to see something on the side of his neck.

"Let me see," Newt came over. Thalia could feel the warmth coming from him as he bent over to read what was on Aris's neck. She couldn't help stare at him. He was so close she could see some scars on his face. Most probably scratches from the Maze.

"It's a tattoo," Newt said in surprise.

"What does it say?" Minho got to his feet. Thalia leaned closer to read what was on Aris's neck. The partner.

"What does it say?" Aris asked in frustration. "It wasn't there last night. I swear!" Newt read out what it said.

"Property?" Aris echoed. He got up and went to the bathroom. Newt walked back to his bed.

"Why Partner?" Thomas asked.

"He's Rachel's telepathy partner," Thalia said.

"How could you not notice them tattooing you?" Minho demanded.

"I don't know!" Aris replied from the bathroom. Minho snorted and went back to his spot. Thomas stared at his neck.

"Whoa," Thomas looked shocked. Thalia knew he had seen Minho's tattoo.

"What?" Minho frowned.

"You have one too!" Thomas tugged Minho's collar down. He read what it said.

"What?" Minho yelped and struggled to have a look. By now the boys had started looking at each others necks and reading out the tattoos. There were exclaims and yells. In the chaos, Thalia sat on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. She knew what they all said. Most said the group and the number. Only Minho, Newt, Thomas, and Aris had. Leader, Glue, Partner and To be Killed by Group B. Teresa's had Betrayer but she wasn't here.

"Can I read yours?"

Thalia looked up and saw Newt standing over her.

"I don't have any," she shook her head. "I'm not in the group." Newt pointed to her neck.

"There is one," he said. Confused, Thalia pulled down her shirt. She could see tiny block letters but she couldn't read them.

"Oh," she stood up to let Newt read them. He leaned down as he read her tattoo. Thalia was aware of how close they were. She fidgeted uncomfortably. When he straightened, she looked at him questioningly.

"What does it say?" She asked. He looked at her, perplexed.

"I- maybe you shouldn't let the others see," he said.

"Tell me what it says," Thalia pleaded. He avoided her eyes.

"It- I'll tell you at the right time," he met her eyes for a second then left. Thalia watched him, frustrated. She was about to ask one of the boys to read it to her but she remembered what Newt had said. Annoyed, she pulled her shirt up to cover most of her tattoo as best as she could.

Suddenly, an alarm started blasting. Thalia covered her ears. It shocked her. She looked around nervously. The boys were also covering their ears. Newt and Thomas were shouting at each other but she couldn't hear them. One of the bigger boys was about to open the door when Thomas stopped him. Thalia followed them. The bigger boy tried to open the door but it didn't budge. He shouted something at Thomas who didn't answer. Someone tapped her shoulder. Thalia turned around and saw Newt.

"Cover it some more," he shouted and gestured to his neck. Thalia rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt up even more.

"Happy?" She shouted back except the bell stopped at the same time. Everyone looked at her. Thalia flushed and rubbed her neck.

The silence was loud. Thalia wondered if she had gone deaf.

"I hope we're not going to get bloody newbies." Newt spoke. Thalia shook her head.

"Teresa and Aris were the last," she said more loudly than she had intended. The nearest boys winced. "Sorry," Thalia said apologetically. Thomas looked over his shoulders. They followed his gaze to a door which was slightly open. Thalia could only see black beyond the door.

"Let's go," Minho suggested and started for the door. Thomas followed him. Thalia hesitated then went with them.

"Hey, you have to stay behind," Minho glared at Thalia. She looked at him stubbornly.

"Being sexist are we?" She glared at him. He flushed.

"No, it's just that I don't trust you," he scowled.

"Let her come," Thomas muttered and stepped through the door.

"What was your tattoo," Minho looked at Thalia.

"I don't have one," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie I can see your tattoo," he growled. Thalia's hand flew up to her neck.

"I'm turning on the lights," Thomas whispered and kept on walking.

"I'll wait here," Thalia said cheerfully. "The shank here might klunk his pants and run away."

"What did you say?" Minho glared at her. "You're not from the Gladers."

"I pick up," she shrugged. "Now slim it." Minho spluttered in anger. Suddenly, lights flooded the room.

"Shuck me," Minho whispered. Thalia realized what he was talking about. The bodies had disappeared along with the smell.

"What the shuck happened?" Thomas walked back to them, bewildered. Newt passed them and walked to the middle of the carpeted room.

"They're gone," he looked around.

"It was just twenty minutes," Minho frowned. The others came out and milled around them. Talking filled the room.

"What the shuck happened?" Minho rounded on Thalia. She glared at him.

"How would I know? I was here with you."

Minho opened his mouth to say more but Thomas stopped him.

"I trust her," he said, not looking at her. Newt limped over to them. Thalia watched him, concerned.

"What happened?" She asked. He looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"Your ankle," Thalia pointed to his leg.

"Doesn't matter," Minho snapped. "Search the area!" He walked to the bigger room. The others followed him. Thalia already knew this place by heart. She walked back into her room and lay down on the bed furthest from the door. She thought about Rachel then about how she had gotten into this mess.

After sometime, Thomas came in. He didn't notice her. Suddenly, he stumbled back and fell on one of the beds. Thalia watched him as pain flashed in his face. Then he buried his face in the pillow and cried.

"Thomas?" Thalia whispered. He didn't answer. The room was silent except for his quiet sobs.

"Teresa," he sobbed after a while. Thalia curled up on her bed. She was suddenly glad that she didn't live a Gladers life. She didn't know if she could cope with the pain.

"Thalia?" It was Aris. Thalia yawned and sat up.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"I just need someone to talk to," he looked tired and sad.

"Sure," Thalia pulled him onto the bed. He sat across her, legs crossed. Thalia did the same. "So how was it like living in the Maze?" He hesitated.

"It was hard, there were jobs, Grievers, and... Lots of girls," he smiled weakly. Thalia laughed.

"How did they react when they saw you?" Thalia asked.

"Livid," Aris smiled at a memory. "I thought I was crazy when I heard a girl's voice inmy head."

"Teresa's right?" Thalia grinned. "That was how we planned it." Aris nodded uncertainly.

"I was so glad when I was able to talk with Rachel. She just accepted me," his eyes watered. "She alway helped me whenever I was in trouble."

"That's Rachel for you," Thalia smiled.

"I feel so guilty and wretched," Aris looked at me with anguish in his eyes. "Rachel died for me. She was killed because of me." He put his face in his hands. Thalia heard Thomas stir but the boy didn't wake.

"They forced her," Thalia said softly. Aris's head snapped up, his eyes red.

"What?" He croaked.

"They can control us. They controlled her to-" Thalia was cut of when her throat suddenly constricted. Pain exploded in her head. She gasped and clutched her head.

"Thalia?" Aris leaned over and held her shoulders to keep her still. "What's wrong?"

"I-I," Thalia gasped as she convulsed in pain. A scream escaped her throat.

This will be ten times worse if you keep on talking. A voice hissed.

The door slammed open and two boys hurried to them.

"What the bloody shank is wrong with her?" Thalia barely registered Newt's voice.

"I don't know," Aris sounded scared.

"You did something to her," Minho growled. Thalia could see Newt's face. He looked concerned.

"I didn't! She was trying to tell me something but then this happened," Aris said frantically.

"Looks like the Change," Minho muttered.

"Yeah," Newt grabbed her arms and took her out of the room. Thalia was able to walk but her legs kept on buckling. He tightened his grip to keep her upright. The boys stared at them.

"Quit staring," Minho snapped from behind. As Newt put her down, the pain started fading. Thalia groaned and rubbed her face.

"That bloody hurt," she muttered.

"You okay?" Newt asked. She nodded then stiffened as Newt reached over and pulled her shirt up. "It was showing," Newt looked around nervously. Minho was snapping something at Aris who looked scared.

"Thanks," Thalia felt a hunger pang. "Is there anything to eat?" She looked around weakly.

"No," Newt's face became expressionless. He got up and left without another word. Thalia glanced around the room. The boys were still staring at her. She smiled and pulled her legs up to her chest feeling more alone then ever. She was an intruder. She didn't belong here.


	3. Rat Man

Thalia groaned and tried to move but it felt like she was a block of cement. She could hear the others boys murmuring in their sleep. Mostly about how hungry they were which did not help Thalia.

"Who wants to hear a joke?" She asked brightly. Some of them groaned.

"Not again," Jack looked at her. Thalia managed a grin.

"Come on, they're not that bad," she paused. "Ok, here's a Yo Mama joke. Yo Mama was so fat that whenever she walked back to her house, her stomach reached it twenty minutes before the rest of her did." Thalia cackled to herself. Winston smiled.

"Funny," he sighed. There was silence. Thalia dragged herself to the bathroom. To her surprise Newt was already there.

"Thalia," Newt murmured.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like, having friends but they don't remember you?" Newt wiped his chin and moved aside for Thalia to drink.

"It's alright," Thalia said after drinking. "I know they'll remember sometime." She paused. "I didn't think about if they'd die." There was silence. "Teresa remembers me and Thomas trusts me so does Aris." Thalia grinned at him from the mirror. He looked ragged and his skin had sunken slightly.

"That's nice," Newt said and left the bathroom. Thalia sighed and wiped the water off her chin. She had been about to ask him what her tattoo said.

"Come on you lazy shanks," Thalia declared as she came out of the bathroom. The boys jumped, some didn't even react. She walked to the common room area. "Let's get those muscles moving. It'll make things easier."

"Who made you the leader?" Minho demanded. He was leaning against a wall, glaring at her.

"I did," Thalia walked past him, followed by Jack and Stan. "Maybe we should do star jumps."

"No," Jack sighed. "I don't like doing yoga."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Thalia grinned. She looked in front of her and stopped. So did Jack and Stan. Right in front of them was a whole pile of food and fruits.

"What the shuck," Stan whispered.

"Yes!" Thalia burst forward with renewed strength and dove into the pile of food. Not literally but she kinda did. She snatched an apple and bit into it. It's juice dribbled down her chin as she kept on eating.

"Let's tell the others," Stan went back to tell the others. Thalia and Jack followed. Immediately, all the boys came running.

"Whoa, who's that?" Jack was staring in front of him. Thalia saw a man reading his book behind the desk.

"What the-" Minho walked towards him. A few meters away from the man, he abruptly stopped. "Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his face.

"What's wrong?" Newt felt in front of him. Thalia could see his hands press against something flat. Curious, all the boys crowed around them, touching the air.

"A glass wall?" One of them muttered.

"Please wait," the man looked up from his book. "I'll only talk when I'm ready."

"What?" The boys started talking.

"Who cares? Just get the food!" A boy shouted and ran for the food. The others followed him. Thalia grinned and did the same. She could feel the strength the fruit was giving her.

"How did this happen?" A boy asked as he finished up his cucumber.

"How the shuck would we know?" Minho snapped.

"You should get one for Thomas," Newt suggested. Minho grumbled, took an apple and went into the room.

"How did you get here?"

"Why are you here?"

"I said," the man didn't look up from his book this time. "I'm not ready." The Gladers muttered in annoyance. Thalia saw Thomas and Minho come in, both eating an apple. The surprise could be seen on Thomas's face and he made a beeline for the man. Before Thalia could warn him, he smacked right into the wall. He staggered back and felt for the invisible wall in front of him. Minho walked over to him and said something.

Thalia turned to Aris who had sat down next to her.

"Tastes good huh?" She grinned. He smiled back.

"Yeah," he looked like he was about to say something else but he closed his mouth.

"I made sure that they included the guavas when they sent the daily supplies." Thalia nodded at his half eaten guava. Aris looked at her in surprise.

"You did?"

"You made me promise," Thalia grinned. Aris didn't return it. He looked down at his guava. "What's wrong?" Thalia asked worriedly.

"I should try to remember you shouldn't i?" He sighed. "You're such a good friend so why can't I remember you?" Thalia stared at him.

"It'll come," she said lightly. "You promised me that. All four of you did." It came out more sharper and accusing than she had meant it to.

After a while Rat Man finally decided to put his book down and talk. Thalia bent her head to whisper to Aris.

"Remember him? He was always so mean to us." She grinned when the man looked at her.

"He was?" Aris stared at the man. "What did he do?"

"You know," Thalia paused until the man's eyes moved on. "The names and fun stopping."

"Oh. Did he hate us?" Aris whispered. One of the boys shushed them but Thalia kept on talking.

"Yeah," Thalia shrugged. "It wasn't personal. I think he hated every child he saw."

"All of it has been part of the Trials," Rat Man paused. "Now Phase Two." The room was silent. Not the reaction Thalia had been expecting. The man sat back down and continued to talk. "It will start tomorrow at six o clock morning. You'll come here and go through the Flat Trans which will be on the wall behind me. The rules are quite simple. Find open air and go north for 100 miles. You'll reach the safe haven but the time limit is two weeks. When you reach the safe haven you'll be cured from the Flare. Do you understand?" The room was still silent. "Do you understand?" Rat Man's face darkened. There was a murmur of yeahs.

"Hey what about me?" Thalia called from the back. Everyone turned to her.

"What about you?" One of the boys asked snarkily. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm obviously not a Glader. Do I have to participate?" She watched Rat Man's reaction. He smiled.

"It was a choice you made, Thalia. There's no going back." Then he disappeared along with his desk.


	4. Phase Two

Thalia stared at where he had been just a second before.  
"Who's the scared shank now?" Minho came over to her along with Newt and Thomas. "Seems like you thought you could get away with this all along." He had a smug look on his face. Thalia stood up.  
"I'm not scared. Just surprised." She looked at Aris who gave a sympathetic smile.  
"You have to come with us," Newt said. They all looked at him in surprise. "She's part of us now."  
"I am?" Thalia beamed. She didn't know the boy had considered her one of them. "Aw, thanks." Newt didn't say anything and went to the room.  
"Are you sure you don't know anything?" Minho glared at her. Thalia shook her head.  
"All I know is about the variables and the two experiment groups." Thalia said. The boy growled something unintelligible and went inside the room where Thomas and Newt had gone.  
"So are you scared?" Thalia walked over to Aris who looked alone.  
"Wha?" He looked up, surprised. "Not really." He shrugged. She smiled and looked around.  
"Let's check the whole place. See if they have anything else for us," she walked into the room, followed by Aris. She opened the dressers and found clothes in there.

"Aris," she said excitedly. "there're clothes in the dressers." she took out a scarf and wrapped it around her neck, making sure it covered her tattoo. She kept on looking around the room as Aris called the other boys inside. Thalia found a pair of combat boots and wore them. They fit her surprisingly.

"We could carry stuff in these sheets," a boy declared.

"Our supplies," another boy agreed.

"Good idea,"

Thalia quickly packed food and more clothes in her sheets. By the time she was finished, it was late. Yawning, she went to bed.

Around 5 am, a boy woke her up. She washed up and went to the common room where Minho was talking. Thalia sat down next to Aris and Thomas. Newt groaned.

"What was that?" Minho said menacingly. Thalia looked at Newt who was obviously embarrassed.

"What happened between them?" Thalia whispered to Aris and Thomas. Aris shrugged.

"Those tattoos happened," Thomas muttered. Thalia made an oh sound and turned back to Minho who had continued talking.

"Let's go," he declared. They got up and trooped to the Flat Trans. Thalia lined up between Newt and Thomas. As she walked through the Flat Trans, she glanced back. Thomas had a serious look on his face as he followed her. Thalia smiled and turned back to the front, bumping into Newt.

"Sorry," she squeaked. Newt grunted but didn't say anything. Thalia looked around. It was pitch black. She couldn't see anyone.

"10!"

"11,"

The boys counted. Thalia opened her mouth to count as well but Thomas bumped into her, making her crash into Newt again.

"Sorry," Thomas spoke loudly.

"Start again," Minho shouted. "One." No one spoke.

"Two!" Thomas shouted.

"Three," Thalia said loudly. They began counting again until it reached 21.

"Good, let's go." Minho said. They started walking. Thalia stumbled and reached out for support. Her hand went on Newt's back. He stiffened.

"Sorry," Thalia whispered.

"It's alright," Newt muttered. Thalia kept on walking slowly, holding Newt's shirt. She could hear some boys whispering.

"What was that?" a boy asked quietly. They stopped.

"Did anyone hear that?" Minho demanded.

"Everyone listen," Thomas ordered. They all fell silent. Thalia realized it wasn't the boys who were whispering.

 _one chance deal. go back now, you won't be sliced._

Thalia froze. At once the boys started talking. Thalia stood closer to Newt, finding comfort in his warmth.

"it's a test," Thomas was telling Minho. Thalia tried to concentrate on his voice but it was hard with the whispering and the boys arguing. What if something happpened right now and they couldn't hear it coming? Panic rose in Thalia's chest. She felt something brush against her arm. She screamed.

"Everyone run!" she screamed and pushed Newt forward. They all broke into a run. Thalia could hear their panting as they ran. After what seemed forever, there was another scream. Thalia gasped and fell down in her surprise. Thomas nearly trampled over her.

"What happened?" he demanded as he helped her up. He pushed his way to the front. Thalia squeezed herself between the boys, following Thomas. She heard a metal ball roll on the ground. Minho and Thomas were shouting. Thalia hated this. She felt so lost in this panic and confusion.

"I have it," Newt called from the back. The boys made way for him. Thalia listened as the three obvious leaders spoke.

"Let's get out of here, and fast." Minho decided. They broke into a run again. Thalia was in the middle of the crowd. She could feel bodies pushing all around her. She didn't know what was going on. There was another scream but they didn't stop.

Suddenly, Minho shouted stop. Everyone halted. Thalia ran into Winston hard. He stumbled forward.

"Sorry," she gasped, rubbing her nose.

"It's ok," he said. Thalia wondered why they had stopped.

"it's stairs," a boy shouted.

"Let's go," Frypan said gleefully. They started going up the stairs. There was a cry and everyone stopped again.

"What happened?"

"It's the roof," Minho yelled.

"Open it," someone yelled back. There was a few moments of silence. Then hot light poured inside. Thalia gasped and shielded her face. Everyone did the same. The light disappeared.

"That was hot," Thomas exclaimed.

"Let's do it slower," Minho said. Light poured in again but this time there was less. Thalia blinked in the brightness. Slowly more light came in. Thalia could see the boys' faces. Most were tear streaked. Some were pale in terror. Thalia felt sweat form on her back.

"Isn't it getting a bit hot?" someone asked. There was a cry.

"Look," a boy cried out. Thalia looked up and saw something silver hanging from the ceiling. Everyone watched as it slowly formed into a ball. It dropped from the ceiling. But instead of falling down, it flew straight at Winston. There was a scream. Thalia felt someone grab her wrist and pull her towards him. As she crashed into the boy, she felt someone fall past her.

"Winston!" she felt Thomas push past the boys. As the boys crowded around Thomas and Winston, Thalia caught sight of burned skin. Sick, she went up to Minho's and Newt's side at the top. Minho, wordlessly, pulled her to his side.

"Thomas get back here. We'll need you. Aris, take his stuff. Jack, Frypan, help Winston." he ordered. Thalia watched Thomas hurry back to the top. His face was red.

"Come on," Newt said quietly. They pulled themselves outside. Scared of staying in the dark, Thalia followed. The three boys were putting their sheets around them. Thalia did the same.

"What are you doing here?" Minho demanded. Thalia looked at him defiantly.

"I didn't want to stay there anymore," she said.

"Scared?" Minho taunted.

"Yeah, so?" she held her ground.

"Let her stay," Thomas sighed. Thalia gave a him thankful look.

"Do you see that?" Newt spoke. They turned to him. He was pointing at a town.

"We should go there," Minho agreed.

"Call the others," Thomas said. Minho went to the hole. Thalia looked at her supplies. Where could she put them? "Wrap your scarf around your head and use the sheet to carry your supples." Thomas suggested. Thalia looked at him in surprise. "Your clothes should be thick enough to withstand the heat." he looked at her jumper.

"Oh yeah," she took off her sheet and quickly put the supplies in it. The heat was beating down on her. She wrapped her scarf around her head and neck. As she rearranged her supplies, Minho barked some orders.

When they were done, they broke off into pairs and started walking. Thalia hurried to Minho and Newt. They were at the front of the group.

"Lucky she doesn't get to share," Minho grumbled.

"She's a bloody girl," Newt reminded him. Thalia grinned.

"She's right here," Thalia said. Minho grunted.


End file.
